Exquisitos
by anni fer
Summary: OneShot, HitsuMatus... Para los que gusten de esta pareja, aqui un oneshot. secuela de otro que pronto subire. [[Lime?Lemmon?]


_Bueno aqui otro One-Shot de Bleach, espero comentarios... si no, da igual. Cuidense._

_.&._

_Medio Alternado, cosas que talvez nunca podran pasar... ¬¬ no hablo del HitsuMatsu _

* * *

**.Exquisitos.**

* * *

**  
**

-

o

-

La verdad era que luego de aguantar 9 meses a una Matsumoto que no era muy graciosa ni aniñada… Fue relajante.

Pero sólo en algunas ocasiones, en otras era terrible.

Siempre recordaría los extraños antojos que tenía… Pero eso no era lo más importante, tampoco lo más raro.

Eso fue en como Él(Hitsugaya) y la madre de sus hijos(Matsumoto). No recordaban muchos nacimientos desde hace 9 años en la sociedad de almas por lo que la noticia de que Matsumoto estuviera embarazada.

Luego de que estuvieron viviendo de un año a dos en el mundo de los humanos… Fue ahí donde paso todo.

No en la Sociedad de Almas.

Por lo qué Rangiku quedo embarazad y Él creció estando en ese Lugar.

- _Tantas cosas que pasamos._-dijo una suave voz que provenía del Sillón, estaban en la oficina… Aún seguían siendo Taichou y FukuTaichou.

Él le miro y sonrió. El primer mes que tuvieron Ellos de vida, como olvidarlo…

- _Mira que lindos…_-dijo Orihime cuando se juntaron a las 3 semanas de vidas de los pequeños en la casa de esta.

Oírme le miraba sonrosada y feliz, ella convivía con Ulquiorra y también con Grimmjow, sí aunque ustedes no lo crean.

Los únicos comentarios que no fueron igual que el resto fueron los de Ulquiorra quien dijo: "¿Y que se supone que es esto?, Ellos son…bebes?"

Todos le miraron con una gran gotita cayendo por su nuca.

Grimmjow dijo : "Que lindos son, pero son fuertes?...sí son una amenaza algún día les mataré.."

Todos le miraron con sorpresa y rencor. Pero al cabo de 1 minuto él y Inoue reían a carcajadas.

- _Una broma de él…_-dijo la joven que ya estaba acostumbrada al tipo de bromas, ella, pero no los demás.

Que tiempos eso…ahora ya tenían dos mese y medio. Rangiku estaba medio dormida en el sillón, flojeando.

Él recordaba todo aquello que vivieron junto a Matsumoto.

Se acerco hasta el sillón y se hinco mirando de frente al costado derecho de este ya que así miraba a la cara a su rubia.

Sí, era su Rubia.

Y de nadie más… aunque bueno, talvez la compartiría con sus hijos.

Lo pensaría.

Acortando las distancia entre sus labios y los de ella, el se acerco. Los labios de él comenzaron a saborear tranquilamente los de ellas, sin recibir respuesta aún.

Alguien la estaba besando, ella sabía perfectamente quien era. Subió sus manos hasta el pecho de su Taichou, ella sabía que él era su Taichou.

Tantas caricias y no reconocerle sería mucho.

Tranquilos y sin apuro alguno comenzaron su juego de caricias y besos. Nadie más se podía unir, eran sólo ellos dos jugando. Ellos dos creando, ellos dos gimiendo, ellos…sólo ellos.

A él le excitaba el cuerpo de la rubia, quien ahora usaba el cabello largo. Le encantaba.

Su vientre plano, su cuello suave y ahora con pequeñas manchas de un color rojizo, que exquisito era morder y saborear su piel.

Pero no tanto como sus labios.

Le miro a los ojos y sin perder contacto le beso, su lengua recorría aquellos lugares de la boca de la mujer que ya conocía. Mordió sus labios, beso el labio inferior, le mordió mientras trataba de que ella no sintiera dolor alguno.

Con su mano derecha le acariciaba los pechos haciendo gemir a la rubia, no podía hacer nada que la lastimara, no quería hacerlo.

La penetraba sutilmente, con dulzura… tanta dulzura que la lujuria de a poco se iba extinguiendo.

Era verdadero decir que ellos amaban sus caricias, se excitaban el uno con el otro, pero el sexo ya no era tanto por placer o por lo menos no tanto en ese momento.

Todo era lindo. Todo era exquisito, no había palabra mejor para describir lo que en su vida ahora vivía.

Con ella…

Un gemido se escapo de los labios de la mujer, la ternura seguía pero el deseo estaba en aumento.

Las caricias nunca eran brutas por parte de él. Ella le había guiado y ahora el siempre sabía donde tocar, como, que hacer.

Lo sabía todo.

Los gemidos inundaban aquella oficina, que suerte que pocos estaban trabajando ese día, y que por suerte no eran de ahí.

Los gemidos no cesaron hasta un buen rato.

Hitsugaya estaba recostado en el sillón, Matsumoto sobre su pecho, ambos sudados y extasiados.

Nunca eran iguales, no les gustaba la rutina. Ella o Él, de acuerdo al momento se encargaban de hacer todo diferente.

Pero igual de placentero.

Que exquisito¿ No ?

.&.

**Fin... **

* * *

_Wii Dejen Comentarios :) _


End file.
